


Last Chance

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I want you, Lindsey.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning dialogue borrowed from _Angel_ episode "Dead End".

“You haven't heard a word I've said. For, like, years back.” Angel complained.

Lindsey sighed. “Well, you get a little speechy, all right? I breeze out. I got the Cliff Notes--honor and humanity. Absolute good. I heard it. So here's the plot twist--I'm in.”

“Why?”

“Everybody goes on about your soul. Vampire with a soul. Nobody ever mentions the fact that you're really a vampire with big brass testes. This is gonna be a circus. I mean, win or lose, you're about to pick the nastiest fight since mankind drop-kicked the last demon out of this dimension. And that you don't do without me. If you want me, I'm on your team.”

“I want you, Lindsey.”

And there they were. The words Lindsey had wanted to hear since he‘d first laid eyes on Angel. So they weren’t exactly in the context he wanted them in. Beggars couldn’t be choosers. And since he was going to be dead come morning (when both the good guys and the bad guys were gunning for your ass your chances of survival were pretty much non-existent) he was going to go for it. Take this last chance to have the one thing he’d wanted since Angel had first walked into Wolfram and Hart and turned Lindsey’s world upside down.

He took a deep breath and stood up. When he knew he had Angel’s full attention, he let his hands drift to the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them. Slowly. Never taking his eyes off Angel. He let the shirt fall to the floor.

Angel stared. He’d seen this chest before. But somehow, seeing it bared during a fight to the death didn’t really have the same effect as say, seeing it bared in a slow strip tease. “What are you doing, Lindsey?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for five long years now.” He pulled off his boots and socks and then let his hands drop to his belt buckle. “She was right you know.”

Angel had been watching that evil hand, which seemed to have corrupted Lindsey’s non-evil hand. Now both evil hands were hovering over Lindsey’s belt buckle but refusing to do anything. It took him a second to process Lindsey’s words. “She who? Right about what?”

“Darla. She was right. It wasn’t her I wanted to screw.”

And with that he unbuckled his belt, taking his sweet time pulling it through the belt loops and then letting it drop to the floor. Then he undid the snap and began to lower his zipper, inch by inch.

Angel’s mouth was practically watering. Why the hell was it taking so long to lower the damn zipper? Oh Holy Christ. You had to like a guy who went commando. Lindsey stood, beautifully naked, hard cock jutting proudly from its nest of dark curls. The man was gorgeous. Angel had to admit that the longer hair looked really good on the former lawyer. He was all hard edges and sex appeal now. All lean muscle and toned perfection. And the tattoos were really kind of sexy. After one last look at Angel, Lindsey turned and bent over. Bracing himself on the conference room table he said, “Make it good, Angel.”

The sight of Lindsey spread and bent over the table almost made Angel lose it. It had been too long since he’d done this. Too long since he’d done this with someone he actually wanted and not someone who was just convenient. He shed his clothes and walked up behind Lindsey. Now Angel was faced with a dilemma. Where to start. He figured he’d just start at the top and work his way down.

Lindsey’s knees almost buckled when Angel’s cool tongue trailed a path from the base of his neck, down his spine, and between the cheeks of his butt. He groaned when that sweet tongue began soft little licks to his hole.

“You taste amazing, Lindsey.” Angel murmured, lapping at Lindsey’s hole. He spread Lindsey’s cheeks a little wider and began working his tongue in and out.

Lindsey moaned softly and pushed back against Angel’s tongue. Oooooh...now he could die a happy man.

Angel pulled back and exhaled slowly, directing a stream of moist air across Lindsey's puckered little hole. "Good, Lindsey?" he asked.

Lindsey muttered something unintelligible. He groaned, pushing back against Angel. "Fuck..." he muttered. "Don’t stop doing that, Angel." He moaned when Angel's tongue darted inside again only to whimper in frustration when Angel moved away.

“I said don’t stop.”

“Not going to. Only I need some lube or…”

“Right jeans pocket.”

Angel chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?” He rummaged through Lindsey’s discarded jeans and then resumed his kneeling position behind the brunet.

Lindsey gave a satisfied moan when Angel started licking him again, swirling his tongue around his hole before darting inside. He groaned when Angel's hand slipped between his thighs and cupped his balls, then grasped his cock from behind. Cool, slippery fingers replaced Angel's tongue on his hole. Then Angel slipped a finger inside, and Lindsey nearly forgot how to breathe. Why had he waited so long to get up the courage to do this?

Angel slid a second finger and a then a third into Lindsey’s ass. Lindsey flinched a little at the burning sensation but then one of Angel’s fingers brushed his prostate and all Lindsey knew was pleasure. He was lost in the feeling of Angel’s fingers stroking deep inside his ass. Angel’s other hand sped up a little on Lindsey’s cock and Lindsey threw back his head.

“Yes, Angel. Just like that. I’m going to come soon.”

He whimpered when Angel’s hand left his cock and those magic fingers slipped from his ass.

“Come on, Angel. Don’t tease. I was so close.”

“You’re not going to come until I’m buried inside you.”

Lindsey shuddered. When he felt the slick head of Angel’s cock nudge the opening of his body, he spread his legs further to give Angel better access.

Angel groaned at the sight. God this was incredible. Why had he waited so long to do this? He pushed forward slightly and felt the tight muscle give for him. Inch by inch he buried his aching cock deep inside Lindsey. He was buried to the hilt in Lindsey and the man was so freakin tight, so hot. He’d never felt anything like it. He closed his eyes and fought for control. When he had his impending orgasm under control, he grabbed Lindsey’s hips and began a deep thrusting motion.

Lindsey sighed and began to jerk his hips back, meeting each of Angel’s thrusts.

“Harder, Angel. I want it harder.”

Angel tightened his grip and began to move faster and harder, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh reverberating through the room. He angled his hips and stroked the head of his cock across Lindsey’s prostate.

Lindsey threw his head back and let out a scream. This was better than anything he’d ever felt before. But his legs were getting tired. He was, after all, only human. And vampire strength was nothing to be sneered at.

Angel must of sensed this because he suddenly pulled out of Lindsey and turned the lawyer around. He pushed Lindsey up on the conference table and then slid between his thighs. Eyes now locked on Lindsey’s he grabbed the man’s legs and hooked them over his elbows. He pressed the head of his shaft to Lindsey’s stretched hole and then slammed in hard.

Lindsey screamed again, a sound of pure pleasure. He grabbed Angel’s hips and began to thrust with him, both men straining for completion. Angel’s strokes were faster and harder, each of them bringing his cock into direct contact with Lindsey’s sweet spot.

Lindsey couldn’t form coherent thought, could only thrash and moan syllables that weren’t words in any known language but which told Angel how good this was for him. He was completely filled with Angel’s hard cock while his own was trapped between their sweaty bodies. The dual sensations were bringing him to the edge.

Angel could feel his orgasm building. Ignoring the ominous creaking of the table, he began to thrust harder, needing that sweet release.

“Yes, Angel, yes. I’m coming.”

Angel felt Lindsey’s orgasm coat their bodies and moaned. He began to move even faster. His final hard thrust brought the conference room table crashing to the floor as he spilled his seed deep inside Lindsey.

Long minutes later, after Lindsey’s harsh breathing calmed and his racing heart slowed down, Angel slowly slid his now spent cock from Lindsey’s ass. He moved off the demolished table and dressed quietly. He walked to the door and pulled it open.

“Good luck, Lindsey.”

Without another word, he turned and left, softly closing the door behind him.


End file.
